


Ghosts, Goblins, and Mickey Milkovich

by EG Challenge Submissions (6mgs7)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: #EGChallenge3, #Gallavich Halloween, #Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6mgs7/pseuds/EG%20Challenge%20Submissions





	Ghosts, Goblins, and Mickey Milkovich

**Ghosts, Goblins, and Mickey Milkovich**

 

   October, it’s a wonderful season where the leaves change, the wind blows, and all monsters come to life. It was the time of year where people dressed up and went out for candy. Where people got together and ate popcorn and watched scary movies. But for the Gallagher’s it was definitely not that. When they heard Halloween they heard the word party inside their head. Every year the Gallagher’s were famous in the south side for their epic parties, they got drinks, weed, music, food, everything you would look for in a party. Every Gallagher had their own thing they were responsible for at every event. . Fiona got the drinks, Carl got the weed, lip and Ian passed the invitations around, and Debbie made sure all the snacks were in order. And every year frank ironically stumbled in just to take all the drinks and piss everyone off. It was a tradition, and as the time of year finally came back around, Ian decided to invite everyone he possibly could think of.. and this included the milkovich's.’ him and Mandy milkovich had became friends earlier that year, and so he thought he might as well invite her.. and her brother. Mickey. Out of all the ghosts and goblins, nothing scared Ian more than Mickey milkovich. He was small, yet intimidating. He didn’t take anyone’s shit. Not to mention he was hot as fuck. Everytime Ian would go over to the milkovich house mickey would say some smart remark and just go to his room. But Ian wanted so desperately to get to know the raven haired boy. Even if the midget bit his head off. As Ian made his way up the steps to mickey's house he took a moment to collect himself before knocking. The air was cold the wind blew outside making him shiver. Moments later the door opened. Ian’s green eyes landed on the older boy “o-oh hey mickey- is uh, Mandy around?” His voice came out as a stutter. His hands were shoved in his pockets. And despite the cold his palms sweated in seconds, just from seeing Mickey. His eyes looking anywhere but the boys soft blue ones. “Mandy!” Mickey calls “your fucking firecrotch friend is here!” He says and walks away from the door. Ian looks up and decided it was an invitation to walk in. He goes inside, soon comforted by the warmth of the messy home. He soon sees Mandy appear. She had her hair down, it was black, like mickeys. She was wearing some tank top and very short shorts “Ian hey!” She walks over, hugging the ginger boy. Ian hugs her back “hey Mandy.. I Uh just came by to invite you and Mickey to our Halloween party..” he smiles and pulls away from the friendly hug. “Halloween party? What are we fucking five” mickey snickers and looks up from the kitchen, a beer in his hand. Ian’s face grows hot “uh- there will be drinks and weed and food.. you don’t have to come” he looks up at Mickey. He noticed how the troubled boy had such a blank expression, you couldn’t ever tell what he was really thinking which scared Ian, but also excited him. There was a moment of silence before Mandy gave Mickey a look “we will be there Ian.. thanks for the invite” she smiles “we can bring some drinks. To help out” she nods and wraps an arm around him. Ian smiles “great..ok well, see you guys later..” he chuckles a bit awkwardly and says goodbye, once he reached outside he took in the fresh air and walked back home. His heart beating fast at the thought of Mickey coming to his house. He smiled and bit his lip. Feeling like a fucking school girl with a crush. (From this point on the story will be going back and forth between first person point of views between Ian and Mickey. Starting with Ian. )

//

  I can’t believe I just fucking did that. My heart raced, I could feel heat radiating off my lightly freckled cheeks as I went back inside my home. The familiar smell of my house calming me down a bit. I look as I see Fiona in the kitchen putting all the drinks in the fridge. She gives me a soft smile “how’d it go?” She asks. I walk over and sit “good I think.. Mandy is coming for sure but I don’t know about Mickey.” I said and fiddle with my fingers, my eyes go down to my lap. I feel Fiona’s stare “mickey? Why do you care if he comes. He’s an asshole anyways.” I roll my eyes at her comment “he’s not that bad okay. He’s just.. he’s confident” I say, defending him, even though he was kinda an asshole. A really hot asshole. “Oh please, he beat lip up because he wouldn’t write his essay. You think that’s a good person? You got the hots for him or something ?” She asks. The question makes my head shoot up “what- no way.” I scoff, “me like Mickey? Pff..” my eyes look away from hers, my heart races. I was a bad liar. Always been. I hear Fiona start to laugh “Jesus Ian. Get out while you can, the milkovich's are not the type of human you should be attracted to” . I stand “whatever fi, I don’t like Mickey okay? Just trying to get on his good side” I say and shake my head. Going upstairs, when I walk in my room I see lip, sitting on the top bunk, smoking a cigarette. “Hey man..” he says to me “you get people to come?” I nod and sit down, kicking off my old shoes. “Yeah, people from around the block.. the milkovichs” I mumble the last part. “What? You invited Mandy and Mickey? Why?” He says in disbelief. “Mandy is my friend lip, and I didn’t wanna be rude so I invited Mickey too.” I say and look at him “why’s everyone so fucking confused on why I invited them. They’re not that bad.” I lay back and close my eyes “who knows if they’re even coming” I sigh. Lip stays quiet for a minute “Mandy is pretty hot.” He jumps down from the top bunk and walks over to me. Handing me the cigarette. I take it and inhale the smoke, letting it out into the air after holding it in a few seconds. “Don’t mess with Mandy okay? She’s sensitive.” I say and look at him. He rolls his eyes at me and pats my chest “yeah yeah whatever. I got to get Liam in his costume” he stands up and walks out. I lay there for a few minutes before I finally get up and decide to shower. I had already showered last night but, for some reason I wanted to make sure I looked, and smelled my best.. just Incase a blue eyed boy decided to attend the party. After I get out of the shower, I wipe the foggy mirror with my damp towel. I see my reflection, my red hair wet, slight bags under my eyes. Even if Mickey was fucking gay he wouldn’t like me. I think to myself. I look away and head to  the room, a towel wrapped around my slim hips. I shut the door and let the towel fall. Goosebumps cover my damp pale skin as I search my drawer for something semi nice to wear. I pull out some black jeans and a grey long sleeve fleece top. I throw it on and call it good enough. As I walk downstairs I see Debbie and Liam in costumes, Fiona had put some fake blood on her forehead and neck. She looks at me “you’re not dressing up?” She crosses her arms. Her brows knitted. I look at her “no.. not this year.” I shrug. “And why not! It’s Halloween Ian!” She shakes her head. “Because Fiona I’m a teenager and I don’t feel like acting like a fucking kid” I say and walk to the living room. Fiona raises her hands in defense “Okay, whatever Ian.” She sighs “all because of a milkovich boy who doesn’t deserve anyone’s attention” she sighs and sets out the chips and other party favors.

//

  “Mickey come on! Just come with me.. please!” Mandy rambles in my fucking ear. I knew I wouldn’t hear the end of it if I didn’t say yes. “Okay! Okay Jesus fucking Christ I’ll go to the stupid party. Happy? Now get off my ass” I push her away softly. She smiles and cheers “and take a shower” she says before walking off. “Yeah yeah” I roll my eyes and walk into my room. Was I really going to a fucking Gallagher party? How lame is that? I sit and light a cigarette. I had to face lip. Who’s ass I beat by the way. And also the younger siblings. Carl and Debbie is it? Liam? Who fucking knows. But they’re annoying. And don’t get me started on the fucking freckled ginger. He’s so weird. Acting all dumb and shit coming to my house today.. the sweater he was wearing did fit him nicely though.. and the nervous flush of his cheeks was.. kinda cute. I knit my brows, the fuck am I thinking? You’re not fucking gay. I stand and grab random clothes and go to the shower. Once I get in I close my eyes,  I could see the boys stupid alien face. It had been like this the last couple times he came over. I was kinda wanting to see him but who the fuck knows why. Maybe it’s a sign that I just have to beat his ass. Why else would I think of him? Like I said I’m not a fucking fag. I’m a man. Women love me. I could get pretty much any girl. If they can get past my fucking back talk. I wash my body, extra good.. don’t know why. Why not? I get out and put on the basic clothes, who the hell am I trying to impress? Certain not any of the Gallagher’s. I look in the mirror. Usually I don’t even look. But today, I just felt the need to. Don’t fucking ask why. I run my fingers through my black hair, actually sort of shaping it. I grab my deodorant and my Cologne spraying it on me. I haven’t smelt this good in who knows how long. When I walk out I see Mandy in some skimpy Halloween costume. It was fishnet tights, heels, a black skirt and a black crop top. She also had on a choker and some cat ears. I roll my eyes “Jesus, you going to jerk guys off on the fucking block for five bucks too?” I say and shake my head. She looks at me “fuck off, I look hot.” She crosses her arms “I hope lip likes it” she bites her lip and then walks up to me “wow.. you cleaned up nicely. Who are you trying to impress? Fiona? “ she laughs. I look at her “I’m not fucking impressing anyone. I can’t wear something decent once in awhile without getting called out? “ I Scoff and look away. I see her grin from the corner of my eye and I walk to the kitchen. Grabbing the beers. “Well are we going to his stupid fucking thing or what?” I say and head out the door, Mandy follows behind me, her heels making an annoying click noise as we walked down the street. As we drew closer to the Gallagher house a weird feeling came over me. Was I sweating? Why was my heart going fast? No I’m not fucking nervous. I don’t get nervous. So don’t ever think that. I push those feelings to the back of my head as we reach the front door. Mandy knocks. A short red haired girl answers, must be debbie. She gives us a smile “hi! Come in!” She steps aside for us. I follow in behind Mandy. There were already people gathering up. Music played, I smelt the weed and alcohol. But I also could smell the House scent. Which wasn’t bad.. it smelt like freckle face. Which was a smell I didn’t mind. I guess.. “Fiona no! Come on I don’t want it” I hear a familiar voice say. My eyes turn to the kitchen and I see Fiona putting some fake blood on Ian’s face and neck. He looked like a fucking dork with the fake blood. Which strangely brought a smile to my face. Fiona looks up at us, making my smile leave. “Oh hey Mandy’s here” she tells Ian. Making Ian look up. His eyes going straight at me first. Then nervously panning over to Mandy. “Mandy hey” he says and walks over, walking past me. I walk away and let them have their stupid moment and I put the beers on the table.

//

  “Fiona no! Come on I don’t want it” I sigh as she applies the fake blood to my face. I give her a look and just let it happen. “Oh hey Mandy’s here” she tells me and I look up. My eyes go to Mickey. He looked.. wow. My heart started to race so I nervously looked away and saw Mandy. She was dressed as a cat.. I think? I walk over “Mandy hey..” I say with a side smile. She hugs me “nice fake blood” she giggles. I roll my eyes “it’s stupid. Fiona made Me” I explain then look over at Mickey “I’m surprised he came.. he looks.. cleaned up” I say. Mandy laughs “I know right? I think he’s expecting someone. He never dresses up.” I knit my brows. Mickey? Expecting someone ? Who was it? I look down “oh really.. you think so?” I rub my arm. Mandy nods “yeah I don’t know who cares come on let’s dance!” She grabs my hands as she starts to bounce and dance around to the music. I smile and give in, dancing as well. The whole time I felt uneasy. The thought of Mickey waiting for someone. Who could it be. I was zoned out pretty much the whole time not even paying attention to Mandy. My eyes shifted over to the kitchen again. Mickey was looking right at me. And the second I saw he looked away and popped open a beer. I stop dancing “want a drink?” I ask. Mandy nods “fuck yeah!” She laughs. I walk away, going into the kitchen. I grab two beers, opening them. “You came” the courage inside me allowed me to speak. “Yeah cause my fucking sister wouldn’t shut up” he mumbles back to me. I nod softly “well I’m happy you’re here..” I say shyly my hands holding the beers tight. He looks at me then looks away “yeah whatever. Fucking lame ass party probably going to leave soon” he says and takes a swig from his bottle. I watched as the bottle connected with his perfect pink lips. I wondered how soft they were. What it would be like to kiss them. Just once. I look away “okay..” was all I could say. My heart was beating in my throat. I walk away awkwardly and get back to Mandy. Handing her a beer. We dance for awhile, her and I taking turns to go get alcohol. And weed, by this point I was pretty faded. And tipsy. I started to laugh more, loosen up. Over the past hour or so I kept looking at Mickey. Who was mostly standing alone, just drinking and smoking. I could tell he also was a little intoxicated because he started to mingle a bit, talking to some people I didn’t know. I smile softly. Seeing him sorta enjoy himself was nice. Maybe he’d end up staying. Lip then showed up and managed to pull Mandy away from me. So I took a break and walked in the kitchen. I leaned my body against the counter. My eyes locked on mickey. His body, his ass. Oh my god that ass. I bit my inner cheek as sinful thoughts raided my mind. I shake them when I see his eyes look back at me. “The fuck are you looking at ?” He asks and slowly walks over. “You..” I say. Alcohol made me brave. Mickeys expression was soft. He didn’t look annoyed or mad. He looked relaxed. “Me?” He chuckles “well stop, you’re fucking creepy Gallagher” he says to me. The way he said my last name just sounded like heaven. The way it rolled off his tongue. I let out a soft laugh “sorry.. you just, you seem like you’re having a good time” I shrug. Mickey rolls his eyes “it’s alright. I’ve been to better fucking parties. Ones where people don’t wear stupid fake blood on their neck.” His eyes go to my neck. I shift a bit when I realize he’s taking in my body. He’s looking at my skin, my neck. It made me nervous “yeah well fuck you least I try” I let out a laugh. Mickey grins “yeah? Well I fucking dressed up” he says and takes a hit off the blunt. He then passes it to me. I take it. Thinking of how mickeys lips just touched it and now mine were going to touch it. I take a hit and then look at him “you waiting for someone.” I ask. He gives me a look “fuck no.. I’m not impressing fucking anyone.” He says and looks away. I just nod. A relief came over me. I hand the blunt back. “Well.. you look nice” I say. I could smell his scent from here. It was like a drug I wanted more. I wanted to get closer. I wanted to smell his neck, I wanted to kiss his skin, hear was his moans sounded like. I wanted to hear him say my name. I gulp, I need to stop these thoughts or I’m going to get hard. I think to myself. Mickey looks at me “thanks.. fuckhead” he says. Actually accepting it. Usually he would call me gay or some stupid shit remark. Maybe he was being nice because he was high. Who knows.

//

  “Well..you look nice” he says to me. My heart stops, I feel his green eyes on me and I look at him “thanks..fuckhead” I say. It was all I could really say. Did he just compliment me? Is he fucking flirting with me? Is he really gay or something? My thoughts made me uneasy. I felt like I could puke. I don’t know if I was the weed or the alcohol but.. Ian looked, really good. Even with the stupid fucking fake blood. The way the grey shirt fitted his arms, his chest.. stop! Jesus Mickey, the fuck is wrong with you. I shake my head and grab a beer “I need some air” I say and walk out the back door. I go to the steps and sit, taking in a breath of air. I rub over my face. Was I dreaming? This can’t be real. Why can’t I stop thinking like this? Why am I thinking of what Ian would look like naked. Or wondering what turned him on. I groan and shut my eyes. And did he like me? If he did. I can’t like him back. Fuck no. I just can’t. I’ve never really felt anything with anyone. Male or female. But something about Ian just.. attracted me. It made me fucking mushy. Okay I admit it. He makes me feel something. Something I can’t explain. Something I’m scared of. I stay outside for a good 30 minutes before I hear lots of groans and some commotion inside. I stand and walk back in. Frank, was in the kitchen, Fiona, Ian and lip were all complaining telling him to get out . “Oh fuck all of you it’s Halloween! You can let your father have a few drinks” he says . I look at Ian. His brows were knitted, and his frustrated look was.. hot. The way his jaw was clenched. I couldn’t look away. I see Ian walk up to frank and grab his arm “come on frank just leave. No one fucking wants you here” he says. Frank scoffs and pushes Ian a bit “oh shut up, what are you going to do? Hit me?” He laughs. I could feel Ian’s rage from here. They really hated this guy didn’t they? I didn’t know why but, they obviously had good reasons. “I will hit you, so just leave!” Ian says madly. Frank looks at him “yeah right, you hit like a fairy. You’re a bi polar queer you can’t do anything” . A what? I knit my brows. The room fell quiet. “Frank..” Fiona warns “don’t.” She says. I see Ian’s face turn from mad, to embarrassed. His freckled cheeks turned a red color and he doesn’t dare look up. He turns around and pushes away from everyone he goes upstairs and slams his door shut. I stood in shock. Did this asshole really call him out like that? It made me mad. Usually I’d be laughing but.. it was Ian.

//

  “Yeah right, you hit like a fairy, you’re a bi polar queer you don’t do anything” frank says to me. Right in front of everyone. My heart stops. I wasn’t completely out to everyone. And not everyone knew about my illness. It was my private life. And frank just exposed it to a whole group of people. The room went quiet. I knew Mickey was there. And I knew he probably thought it was funny. I felt so little. So under attack and vulnerable. I just wanted to run. I didn’t dare look up and instead I turned around and pushed through everyone. I went upstairs and got to my room. Slamming the door behind me. I walked to my bed and I sat down. Putting my face in my hands. That was so embarrassing.. mickeys never going to talk to me. Mandy’s going to think differently. So many thoughts went through my head. I just wanted to disappear. Minutes later, Fiona, lip, and Debbie all tried coming up to talk to me but I just told them to leave me alone. I didn’t want anyone. Maybe Mickey but that was a 1 in a million chance. I lay in the darkness. The party resumes, I could feel the music vibrating the house. They must have got frank out. The moon was shining in through the window. It hit my skin, lighting up the room enough just to see me laying there. I closed my eyes and as I started to doze off. I hear a knock. It was a very soft knock. Almost as if the person was scared to knock. My mind instantly just thought it was Fiona again. “I told you I just want to be left alone Fiona” I say and sigh. The knocking stops and there is silence for a few seconds “it’s me..” I hear a voice say. And not just any voice. Mickeys voice. “Mickey..?” I ask. “Yeah.. can I come in?” He asks. I agree and he opens the door. His figure appears in the door frame and he walks in. “I Uh.. I just wanna say I’m sorry.. that was. Fucked up” he tells me. His eyes not looking at me. I was leaned up on my elbows. “It’s.. it’s whatever.. I get it if you wanna make fun of me” I look away. “What..? Make fun of you. No Ian I’m saying I’m fucking sorry, for what he did. I don’t care that you’re.. gay. It doesn’t matter.” He’s says. I look back at him “well thanks.. you’re.. a good guy Mickey. When you’re not being an asshole” I let out a soft laugh. I could see that it made him smile. His smile made my heart thump. “Fuck off redhead.” He chuckles “why don’t you come back down to the party..” he says. I shake my head “nah I’m good.. over this stupid party.” I sigh. Mickey gets quiet for a minute “you wanna.. go somewhere else ?” He asks. I raise a brow “oh yeah where?” I ask and fully sit up. Oh what I would give to be able to get on my knees right now in front of Mickey. “We could Uh go to my house? I don’t know” he says “are you inviting me over mickey?” I laugh. “Shut up, I’m just trying to be a fucking nice guy okay? I could have just stayed downstairs. So do you wanna come over or not asshole” . I smile and stand up “let’s go” I hum and we go downstairs together, not saying anything we sneak out the back and start walking to his house. The wind was cold. I shivered and put my hands in my pockets as we walked. The walk was pretty quiet. But when we got back to his house. No one was home. We went inside. Mickey turned on the heater and he grabbed some pizza rolls. Putting them in the oven. “You wanna watch a movie or some shit?” I look over and I laugh softly “yeah, sure” I shrug. I sit on the couch, the pizza rolls were soon finished and we both sit, share pizza rolls and watch a movie. It was.. nice. Almost as if it were a date. But of course it wasn’t. Mickey doesn’t like me like that. After the movie, I look at the time. It was around midnight. I smile “you wanna go somewhere?” I stand. He looks at me “go somewhere ? Where the fuck do you wanna go at midnight?” He asks. “A secret place.. come on” I say. “It’s nice.” Mickey gives me a look before he gives in and stands up. “Fine come on” He says. I chuckle and we head out, we start walking, I lead him away from both our houses, it was past the L. It was a place I always used to go as a kid. We soon reach a fence. There was a hole in it, I bent down to get inside. Mickey was small so he hardly had to bend. Which made me coo. He was so.. cute. We get in the fence and walk down, there was an old abandoned house, homeless used to stay in it but lip and I chased them off. We had gotten an old couch, some stuff to make it like our little hideout. And it also was right by a small body of water. Mickey looks around “this is it? An old house?” He asks. I smile “it’s great.. just come inside..” I say, he follows me and we go in. Lip and i did clean it up nicely. It wasn’t spotless but it was better than how the outside looked. “There’s a couch, and some chairs, a table. Even an old tv that plays dvds.” I say and look at him. I walk over and turn on the lamp that was on the table so we could actually see one another. “What if there’s people in here Ian” Mickey says. “What are you scared?” I raise a brow. “What? No fuck off” mickey says and looks around. Outside a small branch broke, making mickey jump “the fuck was that?” He looks. “A branch mickey..” I say and sit down. I then decided to tease him a bit. I put on a concerned face “wait.. shh.. you hear that?” I whisper. “What?” He says back and listens, “you don’t hear that?” I say. “Hear what! The fuck are you talking about!” He whispers loudly. I stay quiet for a few moments. My hands slowly reaching over toward him. He couldn’t see them as I pushed him a bit and made a noise. Which made the boy jump “oh fuck you!” He says and shoves me back “the fucks wrong with you!” . I bust up laughing “you should have seen your face!” I hold my stomach. “Yeah yeah very fucking funny asshole” mickey rolls his eyes “you’re lucky I don’t beat your ass” he lets out a laugh. I smile and contain my laughter “come sit..” I say, gently patting the spot next to me. Mickey soon plops down. We brought alcohol and more weed so we lit  them up and we smoked. “So.. what did your dad do that you guys hate him so much..” mickey asks me. I sigh “many things. He’s a horrible fucking dad. Always has been. He’s hardly been around and when he is he’s drunk or on drugs. My moms never around either. Which is why Fiona takes care of us” I explain . Mickey nods “oh.. well same, but we don’t got anyone like Fiona. My dads always in jail. Never met my mom” he tells me “my dads such an asshole.. he raped Mandy. Told some dumb excuse saying he thought she was our mom.” He scoffs. I knit my brows “seriously? Jesus.. that’s, that’s horrible. What a prick” I say. Mickey nods and smokes “yeah..” he puffs out the smoke. He looked very hot, despite the horrible story he just told I couldn’t take my eyes off him.

//

  I feel Ian’s eyes on me like a fucking hawk. Hope he knows just cause I’m being nice doesn’t mean I wanna fuck him or anything. But if it happened.. I might not resist. “Yeah” I say and puff out the smoke. “So what did you guys do? Live alone?” He asks. I nod “pretty much, we always lied to child services and said we had a aunt to live with. We never had no fucking aunt. I took care of Mandy and I” I tell him. I usually never tell anyone all this personal shit. Ian made me feel comfortable. And I could tell he was actually listening to me. “Wow.. that must have been hard..” he says and looks down. I shrug “I tried my best, right?” He nods and looks at me. His stupid fucking face. His cute stupid fucking face. I sigh “so, you’re gay huh? You got a boyfriend or somethin?” I ask. He lets out a laugh “no.. kinda have eyes for someone but.. they don’t know” he says. “Really? Well why don’t you just fucking tell him” I look at him. I could tell his cheeks were red “because.. I don’t know if he likes me back.” He says in a quiet voice. “Well you won’t know unless you fucking make a move right?” I say. Not even thinking it was me. Or was it? My heart picked up pace. Could it be me? Ian shrugs “I don’t know mick..” he looks down. “Hey! You wanna go swim!” He changes the subject. I knit my brows “swim? Are you fucking nuts it’s October!” I say. He jumps up “come on what are you chicken?” He teases me and he goes outside. I groan and give in. How could I say no to him. I follow and head outside. The wind wasn’t strong but it was a bit chilly. I look up, seeing Ian removing his shirt. Oh god.. his back. His muscles, I look away “I don’t know Ian it’s fucking cold” I say. Ian then undoes his pants. Do I dare look? My eyes go over as he pulls them down. He steps out of them and was now in his boxers. His slim body was godly. “Mickey come on..” he starts walking in the water “it’s not even cold!” . “Fuck..” I mutter and sigh. “Okay okay” I say and slowly remove my shirt. I felt, insecure suddenly. I didn’t want him to look at me. I mean. I did. But I was nervous. I admit that I was fucking nervous. Who wouldn’t be? My hands go down to my pants and I undo them. I push them down my thick thighs and step out of them. I then remove my socks and I head towards the water. Once my feet hit it I pull away “fucking liar it’s freezing! How are you waist deep already!” I say. He laughs at me “you’ll get used to it come on!” He says. He somehow coaxes me with his stupid grin and I get in, slowly but surely. The water soon rises around me. I walk over to him. He was taller than me so the water went higher than my waist. “There fucking happy? You like getting fucking hypothermia? asshole” I mutter and shiver. The ginger boy laughs and he splashes me. “Don’t you fucking dare!” I say and splash him back, I couldn’t stop the smile and laugh that fell from my lips. He was just so dumb. So fucking dorky and cute and.. I couldn’t wrap my head around it. Why did he turn me into such a fucking sap. Ian just laughs, he splashes me again, making me get my hair wet. And that’s what started the war. We both splashed, both of us soon getting soaked, our hair damp. I chuckle “you look like a fuckin wet rat” I tell him. “Oh fuck you, you look like a fucking wet dog” he says trying to do a good comeback. I laugh “nice try Gallagher mine was better. And it’s true.” I say. By now I was used to the water my legs were a little numb but it was fine. He made me not want to get out. Ian rolls his eyes “whatever..” he laughs “least I was brave enough to get in the water first you complained like a little girl” He teases me. I push him, my hands coming into contact with his bare chest. It made my fingertips tingle. “Sorry I don’t wanna fucking freeze, it’s October!” I say. He grins at me and pushes me back, his hands touching me. Now that was a different feeling. It sent a shock throughout my body. Even though it was mere seconds. I wanted more. I look at him, the moonlight shined down perfectly on us. Ian just stared at me. We weren’t saying anything “is there something wrong shithead?” I speak up and clear my throat. I stepped back a little. His stare, how close our bodies were made me nervous and I didn’t know what he was going to do. “No.. why, do you think something’s wrong?” He asks me. He just looked at my lips then back up at my eyes. I did the same. I swear I was going to pass the fuck out I was so scared. He slowly moved closer to me. What was he doing, the fuck is he doing!? My mind raced by my feet stayed still. “Mickey..” he says softly. Almost in a whisper. It gave me chills the way he said my name. The way he looked at me like he wanted to fucking eat me. I gulp and say nothing too lost and nervous to. I then feel his hand go up, cupping my cheek my eyes widen and I pull back “h-hey maybe we should just get out? It’s fucking cold” I quickly try and change the subject and leave because if I didn’t. I knew I would kiss him. And I knew I would like it and that realization was something I didn’t want to deal with. He looks at me and grabs my hand “don’t be scared mickey just.. come on” he tells me. I look at our hands, I felt electricity. I looked down and shook my head “Ian..- you’re a nice guy but..”  I try and explain. Ian’s hand moves back to my cheek. I allow it. He makes my head lift up and he looks at me. I stop talking, we were so close. I could hear my heart thumping in my ears. I see his eyes close. Mine widen, oh god, he’s doing it. It’s coming he’s going to kiss me fuck fuck. My mind scrambles, I’m frozen in shock as he leans down and presses his soft lips against mine. I stay still, while he moved his lips, my eyes couldn’t stay open, I shut them. My heart completely melting. I started to kiss back, my own hands going up to his neck, I move closer, he kisses me deeper, it was quiet besides the sound of the water and the crickets in the grass. And the sound of our soft puffs of breath that came out of our nose as we locked lips. It was a feeling I can’t describe. It felt like home. Like a home everyone dreams of. Where they feel safe and warm. That’s how I fucking felt.

//

  “Ian..- you’re a nice guy but..” mickey tries telling me but my first instinct was to just place my hand on his cheek. I needed to touch him. To feel his skin. He looks at me I could see the fear in his eyes. But deep down I could just feel it and I know he felt it too. I hold his head up so he couldn’t not look at me. His blue eyes were beautiful, stunning even. I was so drawn into them . And his lips. His parted full lips were just so tempting I couldn’t resist. Fuck it.. I thought. My eyes closed, I started to lean down, it only took seconds before I felt his lips on my own, he didn’t move at first, he was probably scared out of his mind and I didn’t blame him. I almost pulled away and apologized but then he kissed me back, he even pulled me closer with his hand on my neck. I kiss him deeper, my heart exploded, I felt numb, tingly. The butterflies in my stomach were going wild. One of my hands goes down and touches over his waist I grip it softly earning a soft moan from his lips, my cock twitched, holy fuck, I wanted to hear that all day. I started to get more aggressive, the lust taking over me. And I could tell it was happening to him too. “Fuck Mickey..” I mumble against his lips. I was already hard under the water. But all good things have to come to an end. Especially when you hear your fucking brother. Mickey pulls away from me fast when we hear the sound of lip, and Mandy walking down here. I pant and look “lip what the fuck?” He looks over at me “Ian? Mickey? Why the fuck are you guys swimming here?” He laughs. I sigh “I was showing Mickey the spot.” I say . Mandy looks at us “well leave lips showing me now” she giggles and bites her lip. I look at Mickey and he looked panicked like he seen a ghost. He gets out of the water quickly and changes. He starts walking off ahead of me. I get out and change aswell. I follow after him “mick” I say and grab his arm “I don’t think they saw.” I tell him. He yanks his arm from me “don’t touch me” he says. I knit my brows “what?- Mickey we’re fine they didn’t see us !” I tell him, I was confused. He then stops walking and he pushes me “just fuck off okay? Fucking leave me alone just cause I was fucking nice to you doesn’t mean im a fucking fag. “ he spats at me. It instantly hurt my heart. I stand still and look at him “but.. but you kissed me back I thought-“ he cuts me off “well you thought fucking wrong, I’m not gay I don’t fucking like you like that, Jesus, obviously you gay people don’t know what personal space means. Just don’t fucking talk to me, I never wanted to be your friend in the first place I just felt bad but I don’t anymore so fuck off” he mutters and starts walking away. “w-well fine fuck you! Sorry for the misunderstanding..” I say, my voice cracking. I look away . He keeps walking soon disappearing into the night. I slowly walk home. Did I really mix up the signals? I thought he wanted it.. the way he kissed me back, he moaned for fucks sake. I went inside and went upstairs, going to my bed. I laid down and I just cried. I couldn’t help it. I just embarrassed myself in front of Mickey for the second time tonight. I should have known, why did I fucking kiss him I’m so stupid. I sniffle and close my eyes. Worst fucking Halloween ever.

//

  After Ian kissed me and lip came by, I totally freaked out. Something came over me and I felt so scared. I mean could you blame me? I just kissed a boy! And not just any boy, Ian Gallagher. I was confused and I wanted to just leave. Not because I didn’t like it. I did. But I didn’t want to admit to it, I wasn’t ready. The look on Ian’s face when I said those hurtful things, it crushed me. But I had to say it. I can’t be gay. My dad would kill me. Ian needs someone better anyways. I’m nothing. When I got home. I went inside and just grabbed some hard alcohol. I took it to my room and just drank until I couldn’t feel anything. This really sucked. This stupid boy just changed my life in the matter of one fucking day. He literally made me moan. Just by kissing me. I was so baffled that this happened. And I hoped I hurt him enough so he wouldn’t want to see me again. Because I knew if I kept seeing him. I wouldn’t be able to resist. After I drank the whole fucking bottle, I passed out and didn’t wake up till the morning. Sickness came over me as I got up and went to the bathroom, throwing up the alcohol in my body. I wiped my mouth and flushed it down. I then brushed my teeth and went into the kitchen, getting a water since I was fucking dehydrated, I took two pills to try and cure my pounding headache. The house was quiet. Mandy must have stayed with lip. dad was probably in jail or who the fuck knows where. And there I sat. All alone. My mind instantly went to Ian. How I wished he could be here. I sigh and rub my face. I didn’t have time to think about him. I needed a good fuck. I stand and call up Angie. Her and I have fucked a couple times, took me forever to get off but it worked I guess . “Yo Angie you wanna fuck?” I ask. She says yes and I leave the house. It was 9 am the sun was warm but the air was cold as I walked to Angie’s house. Once I got there I walked inside. She smiled at me and bit her lip “hey mickey..” I nod a bit “yeah hey, come on we fucking or what?” I say and undo my pants. We go to her bed and she takes off her panties. I wasn’t even turned on. It wasn’t sexy to me. She gets on the bed hands and knees, because I didn’t like looking at bitches faces when I fucked them. I got on the bed and I pulled down my boxers. I wasn’t getting hard. I tried stroking my cock but it wasn’t working. Maybe if I… my mind wandered, thinking of last night, how close Ian and I were, his hands.. his lips his voice. I bit my lip and I pumped myself, and sure enough I was hard in only a few moments. I looked down and I grappled Angie’s waist, I pushed myself inside of her and I just closed my eyes, trying not to think of her. I just thought of Ian and that was enough to drive me mad. “Oh mickey!” She moaned as I pushed my hips forward, my brows were knitted and I panted deeply, after I fucked her and came on her back I left, disgusted with what I just did. Because I realized every girl I’ve fucked has never turned me on. And it only made my true feelings get pushed back more. I lit a cigarette and headed to the Alabi. To get drunk again.

//

 “Ian, what the fuck happened why are you so upset” Fiona asks me as we all sat around the table at breakfast. “Nothing Fiona okay? I’m fine” I lie. I fucking hurt inside. Mickeys words were so.. mean and uncalled for. I wasn’t hungry, I push my plate of eggs and bacon away. Fiona sighs “is it that milkovich kid? What did he do? “ she crosses his arms. I shake my head “he fucking.. I” I tried to collect my thoughts “I kissed him out by the secret spot and he got fucking mad, he told me he wasn’t a fag and he was only nice cause he felt bad for me. He said he didn’t want me to and to just leave him alone” I spill out. Fiona looks at me “Ian..” she sighs “Jesus.. see? What did I tell you..” she rubs my back “but he kissed me back. He kissed me and I know he felt what I felt you can’t fucking fake that” I say and stand “I’m not hungry” I walk upstairs. Fiona looks at lip, lip sighs and shrugs. When I got up to my room I just shut the door and rolled a joint. I needed to relax, just let it go. I shouldn’t of invited Mickey to that stupid fucking party anyways. I light it up and I take in the drug. I let it out and sigh. After I smoked I felt more relaxed, I went into the bathroom. There was still now dry fake blood on my neck. Mickey touched my neck. I could feel his hands on me. I sigh and get in the shower. It just kept replaying in my head, the kiss, his moan, his lips. His waist, I bit my lip, I needed him. I knew I needed him. My hand goes to my dick. I start to jack off, just thinking of him made me so turned on, all the blood rushed to my cock as I stroked it fast “oh fuck..” I let out a low moan, my eyes were closed as the hot water hit my skin, I leaned against the cold shower wall. I moved my hips aswell, fucking my own hand as I thought of him. “Oh mickey..” I whisper, my brows knitted, my toes curled, my thoughts got the best of me and I moaned out his name, my stomach growing warm, my body tensing up as I came close to my climax. I laid my head back against the wall as I groaned “a-ah fuck mick..” I pant out as I release into my hand. My legs shake a bit as pleasure overcomes my body. My hand soon stops moving as I become sensitive. “Shit..” I say and open my eyes. I rinse my hand off and watch as my cum goes down the drain. I catch my breath and finish up in the shower. Pathetic. I’m fucking pathetic. Masturbating over a boy who doesn’t even want you. I get dressed and go downstairs. Everyone was cleaning up the Halloween stuff. “Already? It’s only the first of november” I say, Debbie looks at me “yeah, now the Christmas decorations go up” she says and I roll my eyes. “We could just have kept it a bit longer” I lean against the counter, I just didn’t want to let the night go. I didn’t want Me and Mickey to actually be over with. Because the Halloween night was all we had now. Just that memory. “Too bad.” Debbie says and pulls off the fake spider web from the wall. “Well I’m going for a run” I say and grab a coat. I head outside and I start a run. I always loved to run it helped me clear my head sometimes and helped me stay in shape. I ran for a good six miles before I finally stopped and got a water from a store. I drank it and sat down, taking a break. “Ian?” I look up, Mandy was with some friends, she smiles “what are you doing out here?” She asks “I was running” I pant “thought you were with lip?” She shakes her head “I left this morning. Sorry we came and interrupted you and Mickey. I’m surprised he was in that water” she laughs “maybe you could be a friend to him he seemed to have fun around you” she says. I look away “yeah..” I say simply. Not wanting to tell her anything about what happened. “Also I’m sorry about what your dad did..” she says “you need to talk to someone?” She asks. I shake my head “I’m good.. thanks Mandy..” I sigh. She nods “well I’ll see you around?” She pats my back. I nod and she soon leaves. After she’s gone. I get up go to a random sandwich shop. I buy one, I had some money from when I picked up a shift at patsys pies. I eat, and then just go home. I didn’t have many friends, so there was so one really to hang out with other than family. Which was annoying. When I get home I remove my coat and I put my leftovers of the sandwich in the fridge which I knew would be eaten by someone else in the house. Most likely by Carl. The rest of my day went slow, smoking, a couple beers, dinner with the family. Then bed. The whole time Mickey was on my mind. At around 3:00 am, I hear stuff hitting my window. I knit my brows, it wakes me up and I stand, looking out it. I squint my eyes. It was Mickey “what the fuck..” I whisper and quickly go downstairs, I quietly go outside “mickey!” I say “what the fuck are you doing?” I walk up to him. He was clearly drunk. He struggled to stand up straight and stay still “Ian!” He slurs “I needed.. I needed to fucking see you” I sigh “you’re drunk mickey Jesus.. come on, I’ll walk you home..” he leans onto me since he could barely walk. “I’m not.. even that drunk Ian I just.. I’m sooo sorry for what I fucking said I’m such an asshole” he mumbles. I look at him and help him walk “you’re not. If you don’t feel like that I understand mickey. Just forget about it” I look down. Mickey stays quiet the rest of the way. Which was awkward but I didn’t blame him. He can’t help that he doesn’t like me. Once we got to his house I helped him inside . I got him to his bed and he looked at me “sorry Mickey.. I really am” I say “see you around?” I sigh and go to leave . “Wait!” Mickey stands. He grabs my hand “Ian.. fuck.. okay..” he gulps “what I said was all bullshit, I do fucking like you but I can’t.. I can’t be gay my dad would literally kill me and.. I guess.. I’m just scared” he admits to me. It honestly took me by Surprise “what?” I say “you.. so? You do like me?” He nods and pulls me to the bed to sit with him. “Yeah Ian I fucking like you and your dumb fucking face.. your stupid smile and laugh and..” he shakes his head “you make me.. feel happy.” He says “last night.. was the happiest I’ve been in ages Ian” I listen to him. My heart thumps “mick..well why.. why can’t we just try it out no one has to know I won’t tell..” I say and hold his hand. “Because ian! I can’t.. no one can know this..I don’t even know how I feel, you’re fucking with my head” he says . I look at him and bite my inner cheek “do you want me to go?” I let go of his hand. “No..” he says “stay.. stay with me” his eyes meet mine and I nod “okay..” I say softly. He lays down and I lay next to him, his body comes close to mine. He grabs my arm and cuddles up to it. How could someone so, intimidating turn into someone so soft, so scared to be who he truly is. I wrap an arm around him and pull him to my chest. My heart beat was fast, I knew he could hear it since his ear was pressed against me. I stroke his back with my hand and my eyes close. We lay in quiet , just confused, and filled with love to give.

//

  The next morning I woke up. I don’t remember much of last night, I got drunk again, I look around I was home. My brows knitted when I felt a warm presence next to me. I look slowly and my eyes land upon Ian. Who was sleeping peacefully. His lips parted, his semi long ginger hair messy. He looked.. beautiful. I scratch behind my head. Who knows what happened last night. Did we fuck? My ass isn’t sore. Did we kiss? Maybe? I go to the bathroom then take more headache pills. I made some toast and eggs and I walk in the room, sitting down on the bed. I admire his features for a second. He had soft freckles on his cheeks, which were only visible if you were up close, and he had many, they were faded, I remembered seeing Ian around school years ago. His face used to have really dark freckles, but now they were almost gone. His eyelashes were long, his lips pink and perfect. I sigh and reach over, touching his arm “hey.. sleepy face. Wake up I made breakfast” I look at him as he stirs awake. His soft green eyes opening. I hand him the plate when he slowly sits up. “What time is it?” He asks me. His voice was so low, so groggy and sexy. “Uh.. around 10..” I say and eat my toast, dipping it in the egg yolk. He nods and starts eating. “Did we Uh..” I bring up. “No..” Ian responded “we just slept.. well you fucking cuddled me” I knit my brows “what? Fuck off I did not cuddle you. I don’t fucking cuddle” I say and bite my toast. Ian laughs “yeah sure keep telling yourself that” he hums. I roll my eyes “well what happened why did you come over.” He looks at me “you came to my house at three in the fucking morning I had to help you get home. And you didn’t want me to leave. You don’t remember?” I shake my head no “I did that? Fuck.. I’m sorry Ian” I look down. He reaches over and places his large hand on my knee “don’t be. I don’t mind mick really.” He says and flashes me a smile. A smile that makes my heart race. “Well.. did I fucking say anything ?” I gulp. I was known to say all my secrets when I was drunk. “You said some stuff.” Ian shrugs “like.. how much you like me” he grins. My face flushes. Oh fuck. “What?- you’re kidding” I let go of my toast and I groan “Jesus..” I sigh . Ian softly hits my leg “hey come on.. it’s okay mickey. It’s okay to like me. I obviously like you why can’t we just.. try.” He says. Those words scared me. I hated change. “Because ian I don’t know..” I shrug “yeah I fucking like you I’ll say it again but.. seriously no one can know.” I say. I see Ian nod “okay.” He says “then no one will know..it can be our secret hm?” He smiles and bites his lip. I look at him. Fuck why was he so sexy. I put my plate aside not being able to take it. I pushed Ian back with my hand making him lay down. I crawled on top of him and I leaned down, kissing him deeply. My hand going to his cheek. He kisses back almost immediately, his big hands going to my waist. I ease into his touch, my skin growing goosebumps. And within seconds Ian flips me onto the bottom, his body now on mine. He pinned down my wrists and he kisses me deeply, his tongue going between my lips and exploring my mouth. Everything about him was so intoxicating it made my blood run fast. I kiss back desperately wanting more. He then pulls away , his lips attaching to my neck. My eyes close and I move my neck to the side to give him more room to kiss. He sucks and licks over my skin, causing me to moan. I bite my lip I didn’t wanna sound stupid. I’ve never moaned for really anyone. “Say my name..” I hear Ian whispers. It sent shivers down my spine “Ian..” I moan out lowly. My hands grip the blankets on the bed. Was this really happening? Or am I dreaming? Ian grins against my skin, he starts kissing lower, his hands pulling up my shirt and removing it. He goes down, I watch him as he kisses over my chest, his lips kissing each of my nipples before he goes down, going over my stomach, his mouth soon getting to my jeans that I had slept it from last night. He looks up at me with his green eyes. That sight alone could make me fucking cum in my pants. “Well Jesus Gallagher you going to sit there staring at me or are you going to get to business?” I smirk and lick my lips. Ian chuckles and he undoes my pants, pulling them down my legs. I was already hard under my boxers, he looks at my bulge, his hand moves over it, then he leans down and kisses over it. I bite my lip, just feeling him so close to my cock was already so pleasurable. I lay my head back as I feel his cold fingers reach inside and pull out my dick. My heart thumped. God I was so nervous. What did he think of it? Ian was literally looking at my dick right now. “Fuck mick..” I hear him say. My cheeks turn a bit red “shut up Gallagher just suck me off already” I say softly. I hear Ian spit in his hand and it soon wraps around me. His cold slippery hand on my warm cock felt so good, my brows knitted as he pumped me slow at first then picked up some speed. My lips part and my breathing becomes hitched, he did have a skilled hand, I wonder what his mouth would feel.. “o-oh..” I moan getting cut off by my thoughts when I feel lips around my tip, his tongue swirls around it before he takes more in his mouth, I sit up on my elbows and I look down at him “fuck.. Ian” I Moan, not being able to keep it in, the soft inner walls of his cheeks, his soft warm tongue it all was like heaven. My hand reached down and gripped his gorgeous red hair, he started to bob his head, his cheeks hollowing his eyes looking up at me. Making my cheeks flush even more. I never was a big eye contact person but Ian’s eyes. Fuck.. I had to look. To continue my thoughts he definitely had a skilled mouth aswell. He was sucking me off like there was no tomorrow. He pulls off to catch his breath, his hand pumps me. He smirks “how does it feel hm?” He says in a seductive low voice. “Fucking good..” I nod and bite my lip, almost whimpering. Fucking whimpering for him. Since when do I whimper like a little bitch? Ian grins “fuck my mouth mick” he tells me and puts his lips back on me, he stays still. I look down at him and I reach with my other hand, now holding his head. I start pushing my hips up into his mouth, my eyes close and the moans just slip from my mouth and into the air. He gags softly and knits his brows but doesn’t pull away, I feel my dick hitting the back of his throat and it felt so fucking good, “fuck Ian.. “ I mumble , biting my lip “gonna fucking cum..” Ian stops my hips and he starts bobbing his head again, he looks up at me and he sucks , his tongue moving around my head and over my slit skillfully, it just sent me over the edge , I threw my head back, my back arched slightly. My toes curled and I moaned loudly “a-ah fuck Ian! “ I gasp a bit and groan, releasing my hot load inside the boys mouth. My hips twitch and tense up. Ian sucks me through my high and he pulls away when I become sensitive. I pant and stay still catching my breath. I don’t think I’ve ever had such a good orgasm. Ever. My eyes open when Ian leans up and kisses my lips, I kiss him back and he chuckles, “now are you sure you like me?” He asks me a grin of his face “fuck yeah..” I respond. He pulls my pants up and I finally get ahold of my breath. I look at him. Did he want me to do it back? I’ve never given head before so I was kinda nervous to do it. I bite my lip and gulp softly. Before the silence got too awkward I leaned over, kissing his lips, he cupped my cheek and I laid him back gently. I nervously pull away from his lips and start kissing his chiseled jaw. His body relaxed under mine, as I got to his neck, I admired the freckles, and the way he smelled, the heat radiating off him was so comforting it made me not as nervous. He wasn’t making noise but I could hear his breathing becoming deeper. My hands hesitantly moved up his shirt, his abs, his chest, everything about him was so sexy. I pushed up his shirt and he pulled it over his head. Throwing it to the floor somewhere. I look at him for a moment just taking it all in. Am I really fucking doing this? “Mickey.. if you don’t want too, we don’t have too.. take your time” he tells me in a soft sweet voice. Now how could I back down after he tells me that? I smile a bit “shut up fucking softy, I’m ready.” I say back and I lean down, my lips start to kiss down his chest, then to his stomach, I soon reach his ginger happy trail. I kiss over it and look up at him. He was biting his lip, his eyes closed, I look back down and my hands go to his pants I undo them and slowly pull them down his thin, pale legs. He was already hard, I could tell from under his boxers. And wow.. the outline of his cock was. Huge. “Ian..” I say “I’ve never..” he looks down at me “I know mick..” his hand reaches down and touched my cheek “it’s okay, you’ll do fine..” he says and then lays back down. I nod and try to stay confident. My fingers loop through his boxers and I slowly pull them down. His cock soon springing free. Holy fuck. My eyes look over it, it was definitely big, really big. Probably like fucking 9 inches? Who the fuck knows. I didn’t know how to even start, I nervously gulp and my shaky hand reaches up, I spit into it so I wasn’t giving him a dry handjob, and I slowly wrap it around his shaft. My hand starts to move up and down, my eyes on it. Then up at him, I see his lips part. “Mickey..” he moans out softly. His moans gave me chills. Fuck.. I think, it makes me move my hand faster, hearing him moan encouraged me. Made me realized how much I fucking liked this. Fuck, who cares, I fucking like cock, well Ian’s cock at least, who knows about other cock. I didn’t care about other cock, I just wanted Ian. I then hyped myself up so much that I felt brave to take him in my mouth. My hand stays wrapped around his lower shaft as I lean up, my mouth goes around his head, I just thought of porn, how girls looked when they sucked cock. I tried to mimic it best I could. I swirl my tongue around his tip, I softly start to suck. People always say don’t use teeth right? I made sure my teeth were not even close to grazing it. His hand suddenly goes to my hair and his moans come out more frequently. I must be doing okay. I suck a bit harder and I slowly start to bob my head, of course I couldn’t take him all, he’s way too fucking big, so I mostly focused on the head, “fuck mick look at me” he says, my eyes flick up, I look at him through my lashes and he looks down at me. His brows knitted, his lips parted. he looked so hot , I never wanted to stop pleasing him. I move my head up and down at a steady pace not going too far down cause I didn’t wanna gag.  I breath through my nose , I didn’t want to pull off and take a break I wanted to make Ian feel good. My tongue moves over his slit and around his head, I tasted his precum and it slowly started to come out, I looked up at him and my cheeks hollowed, moving my head up and down. I hear him groan and he grips my hair tightly “fuck I’m gonna cum” he announces, what do I do? Do I pull off or do I let him cum in my mouth? I decided to just keep going, moving my head and swirling my tongue. His breathing was fast, he slightly pushed up his hips, my hands held his thighs. My eyes closed as I focused on getting him off, and seconds later I feel his cock pulse, warm cum filled my mouth and my instant reaction was just to swallow it. It was a weird taste, kinda salty. But I didn’t mind, it was from Ian. I pull off and pant, wiping my mouth. I looked at him, he laid still, trying to catch his breath, a grin on his lips “well fuck did I do good?” I chuckle. Ian opens his eyes and looks at me “so fucking good..” he says, which makes my cheeks heat up “whatever” I roll my eyes. I lay next to him, he kisses me and I shake my head “the fuck are you doing to me Gallagher..” I look at his eyes. He smiles “what I should have done a long time ago..” he says and reaches over to gently stroke my cheek. I lean into his touch, I felt like I could never get enough. He pulls up his pants and he kisses me again, we were so caught up on each other that we didn’t hear the front door. Or the footsteps. “What the fuck!” I hear a loud booming voice. It was dad. My eyes widen and I quickly pull away from Ian “j-jesus!” I say and look at him. “The fuck are you doing! You a fucking faggot ?” He spats at me. I didn’t know what to say. “I’ll fucking kill you!” He walks toward Ian. I quickly step in front of him and push him “don’t fucking touch him he didn’t do anything!” I say “hit me, don’t you dare touch him.” I look at Ian. He was standing with a scared look on his face. My dad then proceeded to grab me. He pushed me aside and he went straight for Ian, he grabbed him and punched him straight in the jaw. Anger filled me. Who the Fuck did he think he was? My instinct was to jump on his back, so I did, pulling him off Ian who’s nose and lip were now bloody. My dad. Well terry, he doesn’t get to be fucking called a father. Terry spun around and all I felt was a hard hit to my jaw. I groan and stumble back. My head already pulsing. “Fuck you!” I spat. “Get the fuck out of here! You’re not fucking welcome here anymore you fucking faggot! You’re fucking disgusting!” He yells. I pant and hold my jaw. On the outside I acted like I wasn’t scared. Like his words didn’t hurt me but they fucking did. They hurt so bad. I stood up and balled my fist, punching terry in the nose. “Fuck you! Come on Ian” I mutter and walk outside, Ian follows behind me, putting on his shirt.

//

I run out with Mickey, my heart raced my nose fucking hurt. I reached up and felt it, blood came off onto my fingers. I could tell he was upset, I mean his dad just kicked him out of the fucking house. I gently grab his arm “mick.. hey..look at me” I try to calm him down. He pulls his arm away “not now Ian fuck..” he says. “Well can we go to my house at least? Clean up our faces? We can talk about this..” I say. Mickey ignores me for a few moments “yeah whatever don’t care where we fucking go” he says and we walk to my house. He goes in first, everyone inside looks “woah ! What the fuck happened!” Fiona says and comes to me, cupping my cheeks. Mickey goes upstairs without me. “We’re fine Fiona, mickeys dad just saw us” I sigh “you gotta let Mickey stay here.. he got kicked out..please..” I look at her. “Stay here? Ian there’s no room and not enough food..I..” she shakes her head “he’s staying here. He can sleep with me I’ll share my food. I’m not letting him go without a home to stay in” I say and pull away, going upstairs. I go in the bathroom and grab a wet rag. Then I go to my room and I see Mickey sitting, I walk in and shut the door. I sigh “come here..” I say and kneel in front of him “let me clean you up..” . he listens and looks at me. I could see the hurt in his eyes. I raise the rag and dab his nose, he hisses a bit “ow Gallagher fuck”. “Sorry sorry..” I say and do it softer until the blood was pretty much gone. I then clean myself up and I sit next to him “you can stay here.. with me” I say, my hand goes to his knee. He doesn’t look at me “Ian. My dad fucking knows, he saw us. I can’t, I can’t do this. I told you I didn’t want anyone to know especially him” he says and pulls his knee from my hand. My brows knit “so what? You’re going to be fucking done with me again because your dad found out?” I scoff. How did he have the nerve to do me like that? He looks at me “because asshole you don’t get it. You don’t know what it feels like for your fucking parent to not accept you.” He says and stands. I stand up aswell “well fuck you mickey, if you can’t tell him to fuck off, and if you can’t be happy for yourself then what the fuck? Why are you so scared? So what you’ll just use me when you wanna fuck but when someone is near or someone knows you tell me to fuck off?” I push him slightly. He pushes me back, a bit more aggressive “fuck you I never fucking said that. I’m just saying it’s harder to deal with! Jesus.. we aren’t even fucking dating, we kissed and gave each other head big deal! You’re already up my ass like we’re fucking married” he mutters. I look away “okay..” I say softly, my heart just hurt. I know he’s scared but.. he didn’t have to be such a dick. “Then you can leave, Mickey I don’t care but don’t.. don’t come to me when you’re drunk and sad because you want me. But then when morning comes you don’t care about me and you’ll just leave” I say. I hear him sigh “Ian..” he says, walking over to me. “I’m sorry.. okay? I want this to work.. I do.. but fuck, Imagine if you were in my shoes hm?” He says to me. I look at him with sad eyes. He cups my cheek “I’ll stay..” he says “and I want this to work out.. it’s just hard.” He pulls me forward and hugs me. I hug him back. My chin resting on his shoulder since he was shorter than me. My eyes close and I rub his back “I know.. but I want you to be happy”. Mickey sighs “me too.” He says and then pulls away. “Don’t get fucking sappy on me Gallagher.. come on” He pats my cheek “maybe we can do this.” He says. I smile “I know we can mick.” My heart flutters. “Hey.. why don’t we go out hm? On a date.” He gives me a look “a date? Like a fucking sit down, eat at a fucking restaurant date?” He asks, I laugh “yeah, that kind of date..” I smile “come on! It will be fun..” I grab his hand. He rolls his eyes “oh god you’re such a fucking sap. Okay okay let’s go” he says and we go downstairs, walking out with smiles on our faces. We go to a sizzlers it seemed cheap enough. We got a booth and we sat. We ate. We talked. It was honestly the first date I’ve ever been on. And it was amazing. After both of our bellies were full of fucking steak and potatoes we got up and walked home. My arm wrapped around him. When people came into sight he moved away but, he was getting better and I didn’t care, as long as he was trying, I was happy. When we got to my house we walked inside, our smiles soon faded when we saw terry in our kitchen. “What the fuck Fiona? Why is he here?” I say and step in front of Mickey. Just feeling like I needed to protect him. Fiona sighs “he came looking..” she says. Terry stands “mickey you’re coming home. I’ll fucking teach you how to be normal you’re not staying here with this cock sucker.” He walks up. I scoff “Seriously? Fiona? Lip? You guys aren’t going to do anything?” I look at them. They stay quiet not wanting to mess with terry. “Fuck you dad I’m staying here.. with Ian” Mickey says bravely. I grin and look at terry. “Wipe that grin off your fucking face” he grabs me and pushes me to the wall. Lip then walks over “hey, just let him go.. alright? If mickey doesn’t wanna leave then why the fuck do you care?” He says. Mickey looks at terry “just fucking go.. I’m not leaving. Let go of Ian.” He says and pushes him off me. Terry scoffs “whatever, dont try and come back either when your fag boyfriend leaves you.” He says and shoves past me and leaves. “Why the fuck would I come back home to you anyways !” Mickey shouts as terry walks out the door. Everyone’s eyes just go on mickey. An awkward silence rises up as we all stood in the kitchen. “Sorry mickey.” Fiona speaks up “you’re welcome to stay.. okay?” She walks over and gently touches mickeys shoulder. Mickey just nods “thanks.” He says and slightly pulls away from her touch. I noticed he didn’t really like human contact. But when I touch him. He didn’t move a muscle. My thoughts made me smile and I wrap my arm around mickeys neck “come on, it's late let’s go shower and get to bed” I chuckle. We head upstairs. I could feel that mickey was still uneasy about the whole situation but I tried to bring light to it. Show him that everything would be okay. “Maybe we should.. shower together” I whisper in his ear and smirk. I could sense that a smile crept upon his lips as well “Ian.. your family.” He says back softly. I roll my eyes “oh come on who cares? You know how many times lip has fucked someone in the same room that I’ve been in? “ I chuckle “come on..” I kiss his jaw. I feel him lean into my touch “okay..” he says, very softly and I hum. I grab his hand and pull him to our small bathroom. Once we were inside. I shut the door and I pulled back the shower curtain, turning on the water. I then remove my shirt. Then my pants. Then, my boxers. I was comfortable with my body so it wasn’t hard for me to undress. Mickey on the other hand I could tell was hesitating “mick..” I sigh “come on.. what are you scared of? Get your ass undressed and get in here” I chuckle and step in the shower. The warm water hitting my skin. I close my eyes and sure enough Mickey got undressed and stepped into the shower with me. “Nice of you to join” I wink playfully.

//

“Nice of you to join” Ian says in a cocky tone, he gives me a stupid wink and I roll my eyes “fuck off” I say as I grab some soap, washing it all over my body. I was standing behind Ian and I couldn’t help but look at his backside. He was, much taller than me. Didn’t mean shit I could kick his ass any day. But.. the way his back muscles moved, his ass.. his legs, that red fucking hair. It just did something to me that I couldn’t explain. Ian then turns “jesus you got some sort of staring problem?” He says to me. I scoff “no, I’m just looking at your dumb ass” I look away. Ian chuckles at my comment and he steps toward me, I look up at him and I back gently against the cold shower wall. His hands go to my waist “dumb ass hm?” He smirks his hand moves to my dick. “The fuck are you doing.. Ian what if Debbie walks in or something” I say. I was fucking nervous. I’ve never been in the shower with a fucking guy before. “They won’t..” Ian says as he leans forward and starts to kiss my neck. My eyes close, my heart picking up speed. I felt his hand wrapping around my cock, the water making it slippery, I was already growing fucking hard. I could grow hard just from him looking at me. “Someone’s eager..” he whispers in my ear as his hand starts to move up and down. “Shut up..” I chuckle softly and look at him, he leans forward and kisses my lips deeply. I kiss back almost immediately, my hand going up to cup his jaw. “I wanna fuck you..” Ian growls lowly against my lips. _Fuck_ hearing him say that sent shivers down my spine. “Yeah? You wanna fuck me? Who said I take it in the ass?” I say back, trying to act tough but of course I’d bend over for him anyday. Ian looks at me, “oh don’t shit talk me, you’d love to have my cock up your ass..” his hand continues to move. I let out a low moan “mm you think so? Well show me then, show me what that cock can do” I lick my lips. He removes his hand and places it on my shoulder, once swift movement he turns me around so I was now facing the wall. I smirk as he kisses my shoulder blades and the back of my neck,I could feel his dick pressed against my ass. “The fuck are you waiting for Gallagher?” I say as I slowly pump my own dick. I could sense Ian’s smirk as he spit into his hand and rubbed it over his tip to lube it up a little, “you ever been fucked before?” He asks, I scoffs “fuck off of course I have..” I close my eyes. I feel Ian start to push himself into me. But of fucking course. A Gallagher has to ruin it. I hear Loud knocks on the door, making me jump and pull away. “Hurry the fuck up ian! Jesus! You fucking in there?” Carl’s groans. Ian rolls his eyes “fuck, can’t ever get five minutes” he says and turns off the water. We both get out and dry off. I was a little fucking embarrassed cause we got caught but whatever, if Carl’s wants to say something smart ass I’ll knock him in his teeth. We walk out, the whole bathroom steamy. Carl gives us a look and he walks in, shutting the door behind him. I follow Ian back to his room and I sit on the bed “well so much for that.” I shake my head and laugh. Ian pulls out a cigarette and hands me one. We light up and lay back. “Sorry, my family always is ruining moments.” Ian laughs and inhales the smoke, letting it out a few seconds later. I look at him. His jaw, his shirtless chest. He was so, gorgeous, even though that sounds fucking sappy. He was. And I don’t know why I didn’t try and fuck him sooner. “What are we.” Ian then says, in a low voice. I meet his eyes and I let out the smoke. “I don’t know gallagher, we fuck and shit, you wanna put a label on it?” I say. Ian shrugs “I mean.. yeah. Kinda.” I look away “we’ll see”

//

“We’ll see” Mickey says to me. The fuck is that supposed to mean? Does he not like me enough to wanna date? Does he not wanna be committed to me or what? I sigh and decide to let it go. Maybe he’s just not ready. I then sit up and pull on a shirt. “Are you just scared or what? Do you not wanna be like tied down?” I say. “What? No, I just, I don’t fucking know Ian. Jesus” he sighs. “You don’t know?” I turn to him and cross my arms after putting out my cigarette. Mickey looks at me “are you seriously gonna be such a fucking prick, I just don’t know, why can’t you leave it at that?”. He says and shakes his head. “Whatever. You sure act like you fucking wanna date.” Mickey stands “you’re driving me crazy right now, I gotta go get some fucking air, get away from your clingy ass.” He says and puts on clothes. “Fine go, Jesus.” I roll my eyes and lay down. He leaves and I sigh. Obviously I was more sensitive to this shit. I roll on my stomach and my eyes close. I was kinda exhausted so I ended up falling asleep, only to get woken up a couple hours later by Mandy. “Ian! Ian wake up something’s happened! Come on!” Her panic woke me quickly “what’s wrong? The fucks your problem?” He groans and rub my eyes. “It’s Mickey- he.. he’s hurt and he needs help” hearing that immediately made me fully wake up “what? Where is he? The fuck happened?!” I stand and put on my shoes. “I-I don’t know but he’s hurt down by yours and lips secret spot and-“ she mumbles and stutters on her words. “Okay okay! Mandy calm down let’s go!” I say and we quickly leave, it was around 6pm. So it was growing dark out. My mind was racing, what the fuck happened to Mickey? Is he really hurt? Had he broken a bone or got shot or fell? We run to the spot and as I approached it there was no sign of Mickey at all “where the fuck is he?!” I say and look around. I then feel Mandy’s hands cover my eyes “Mandy, Jesus what the fuck?” I try and pull away “stop moving!” She says and laughs “walk forward” she starts leading me. My heart and mind were still in panic mode “Mandy, seriously this isn’t funny what’s going on” I say as I feel us go in the abandoned house part. She then uncovered my eyes. I stood still. There was, candles? Food, a blanket, wine? The fuck was all this? I then look up. Mickey was standing, perfectly fine might I add. With a giant grin on his face. “You motherfucker! Are you insane! Why did you trick me!” I say. Mickey chuckles “because, then it was more of a surprise.” He walks over to me, kissing me on my lips. “And that’s my que to leave. Have fun” Mandy smiles and walks away. I kiss Mickey back “what is this for hm?” I mumble, my hands touch his face. Mickey shrugs “because.. I thought about it and well, I do wanna be with you Ian. I know this is fucking sappy and romantic but.. I wanted to say I’m fucking sorry..” he looks at me with her blue eyes. They made my heart melt. “Mick..” I say softly. No ones ever done this for me. I lean forward and kiss him again. Deeper this time. He kisses me back and it grows heated very fast. We fall the the couch, I was on top of him and my eager hands start to pull off his shirt, then my own. I hear him moan against my lips. My cock twitches, Jesus I wanted this boy. I then undo his pants “fuck take them off” I say, he pushes them down and then I remove my own, we both were now naked, I was already growing hard and he probably was too. I hum and go down, taking him into my mouth, I suck him off, just putting in some foreplay before I fuck the shit out of him. “Jesus Ian..” he moans and I soon pull off. I spit in my hand and make sure I was nice and lubed up. My body was in between his parted legs. “Fuck me.. come on” he groans, I smirk at his eagerness and I kiss him deeply to shut him up. I pump myself and soon bring the tip of my cock to his hole, I teased it a bit and moved it around until he was practically begging. I couldn’t help myself any longer and I started to push in. My eyes close “shit..” I moan, he was so fucking tight. “Holy fuck..mick” I push in more, slowly so he could adjust. I look at him, his eyes were closed and brows knitted. He grunts as I go more and more inside of him, feeling myself stretching him out. As soon as I was almost completely in, I began to move my hips, his soft fucking walls around me. I kiss his lips, his neck, his moans started to come out more frequent. I built up speed, leaning up slightly so I could look at his face. I bite my lip and my hand goes to his neck, “you like my cock hm?” I moan. He smirks “fuck yeah..” he looks at me. I lick my lips and gently smack his cheek “you’re so fucking tight..” I say. Just the sight of me fucking him almost pushed me over the edge. “Harder..” he groans. “You can do better than that Gallagher.” I smirk and pull out “flip over.” I say, he listens and I push his head down into the couch, his ass was up in the air and renter him, I grip his ass as I started to thrust again. He moans and grips the cushion. I spank him and hum, going faster, making our skin hit, the noises of our grunts and moans filled the whole room. I looked down, seeing how my dick moved in and out of his tight hole. “Fuck yeah..” I whispers “gonna make me fucking cum..” I spank him again. Mickey looks back at me “already? Fuck.. my ass that good?” He moans, I nod and move faster, the couch made a creek noise everytime I moved, I groan, my eyes close, I pant deeply, going as fast as I could, the blood was rushing to my cock as my moans started to come out in low sounds, “o-oh shit.. Mickey..” I groan, thrusting forward hard, my forehead and chest were sweaty, I rock my hips and my dick twitches, my hot load pours inside of him, lust and pleasure fill my body, “oh fuckk yes” I hiss and grip his ass, leaving marks from my hands. Mickey moans when he feels my cum inside of him. He smirks and pulls away. Turning around he pushes me back and climbs on top of me. I look at him, catching my breath as he mounts my cock and starts riding me, “look who’s in charge now hm?” He licks his lips and moans, he rocks his hips on my sensitive dick. I moan and let him move like he wanted. He looked so hot, especially on my cock. My hand wraps around his cock, I start pumping him, wanting to give him more pleasure. His head was thrown back and his moans were deep and hot as fuck. It only took a few minutes before Mickey was announcing he was close to his orgasm. “Shit, Gallagher I’m gonna fucking cum” he pants and claws at my chest “cum for me.” I whispers and stroke his cock fast. He moans and bounces on my dick “oh fuck!” He releases into my hand, I feel his hole pulse around my dick. I hum and look at him. He pulls off me and lays back, catching his breath. I grab my shirt and lean off my hand. “Jesus.. how was that hm?” I say. “So fucking good” he replies and looks at me. I lean down and kiss him deeply. “I’m yours..” he whispers. “What?” I pull back. “I’m fucking yours Ian. Call me your fucking boyfriend alright?” He smiles and kisses me again “shit really?” I cup his cheek “yeah you fucking idiot, really.” Happy Halloween am I right ? The end!

 


End file.
